Blood Lust
by The Wicked One 22
Summary: Alec is sick and tired of not having a mate. When a human girl is turned into a vampire, Alec is determined to make her his. Little did Alec know that he was about to break the law. Tampering with another immortals blood can have deadly consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

It was two months after I had turned into a vampire. I was walking down the guard hallway of the Volturi castle, on my way to my room. A hand shot out of the door I was passing, and quickly dragged me inside. The door slammed shut and the other immortal shoved me against it. I came face-to-face with Alec. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him quizzically.

"Umm... Hey there, Alec..."

He glanced at me and the claimed my lips with his. I gasped, but quickly calmed down and let myself melt into his embrace. I never knew that Alec felt this way about me... In truth, I'd always had my eye on him. Why wouldn't I? He was tall, dark haired, and was changed at the same age as me.

Seeing as I was a newborn, I grabbed Alec's wrist and quickly changed our positions. His eyes went wide at the sudden change of position, but he soon got over it and his look of surprise turned into a smirk.

Just then, my sight was cut off, I couldn't move, and my heart rate sped up.

"Alec! This isn't funny!"

I felt his lips at my ear and his hands on my hips.

"It isn't supposed to be..."


	2. Chapter 2

****

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! JUST TELLING YOU... REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Alec picked me up, not braking the kiss, and carried me to his master bathroom. He carefully placed me in the tub and lowered himself ontop of me.

"Let's do something that I've never done before."

I smiled as he lowered his head and bit into my neck, letting the blood flow free.

I gasped at the feeling of Alec's teeth braking into my skin. The pleasure that erupted in my veinstook my breath away. The slow push-pull motion of blood leaving my body felt amazing. I did only what I could think to do... I bit him back. When my teeth broke his skin, my sihgt and movement returned to me, making my head spin.

Soon, my clothes were soaked with blood that was leaking from mine and Alec's necks. The bath tub began to fill. I grabbed ALec's arm and bit into the crease of his elbow. I drew back and ran my hand through the red liquid. I lifted it to my nose, inhaling deeply before smearing it on the wall of the shower. It ran down the tiled surface, leaving an eerie handprint behind.

Clothes were shed as ALec and I continued our blood frenzy. ALec was desperate, trying to bite every inch of skin he could. Blood poured, sweat dripped, and kisses flew everywhere. Blood was smeared on every surface on the shower and drops had begun to drip onto the floor. Just then, the door flew open and revealed a black-eyed Jane.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE! And why do I smell... blood."

Her eyes turned darker and her body began to shake.

**"ARO!"**

I covered my ears and snapped my eyes shut. What have I done?

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I'LL UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME..**


	3. AN! IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! MY FELLOW READERS, I'M SO SORRY! My computer caught a virus and I couldn't use it for 5 months! *sniffle* When I got to fix it, everything got erased.. I'm working on rewriting things, and I should be up and running in no time! You guys have no idea how sorry I truly am... Hope to hear from you all soon! :)**

**MaCayla**


	4. Chapter 4

Aro was standing in the bathroom with us, shaking from head to toe. I didn't bother trying to cover myself up. He'd read my mind before and had seen my in the shower MANY times.

"Do you two understand what you've done? You've broken the most ancient of vampire laws! Even I wasn't around when this law was established!"

He began to pace along the bathroom floor, one hand on his hip, the other in his hair. He did this for at least ten minuets before he decided to speak to us.

"Ok... Here's what I'm going to do. You two can speak of this to NO ONE. I can't seperate you, I know what consequences that action would have, so I'm just going to have to let this one slide."

I looked up at Aro, wide-eyed. "What do you mean you 'know the consequences'? What consequences are there?"

Aro looked at me and then threw Alec a dirty look. Alec quickly moved from on top of me and sat beside me. Aro looked around and carefully sat down on the bathroom floor, not allowing himself to touch any of our blood that had splattered onto the floor. He smiled sarcastically and spoke.

"You two have meddled in something called Blood Lust. Once a vampire finds their mate, their bodies begin to retain blood, making them 'alive' again. If the two immortals drink the others blood, they are paired together for life. They can never leave each other, for they would experience the most insufferable pain. Normal human blood will only half quench the aching thirst. Therefore, they can only drink the blood of their mate to become full, but just one drop of the other's blood would be enough to satisfy the hunger.

The bond can never be broken, even if on of the pair dies. The other would starve to death within the following week..."

Aro closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You guys are in this for life... I'm going to leave now and have one of the guard members wipe Jane's memory. Have a nice day!"

With those parting words, Aro stood up and walked away. I looked at Alec and placed a hand on his cheek. "It looks like you're stuck with me."

Alec smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. "Well, hell... I don't think I want you."

I smacked him playfully and stood up to turn on the shower. I watched as the water ran down the walls, taking what Alec and I had done with it.


End file.
